


Just Give Me Chance

by FanGurl1320



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGurl1320/pseuds/FanGurl1320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you at least.. just give me a chance, to prove that I'm not all that bad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
~Chapter 1~  
It was just like any other normal day, well as normal as it can get in Beacon Hills. Its been a week since Derek has been gone after Boyd's death. There hasn't been anymore sacrifices either.   
  
Stiles was at his locker when he heard yelling from behind him. He turned around only to find a pissed Ethan and Danny standing by the lockers across from him.  
  
"What do you mean we should take a break?!" Ethan said quite loudly.  
  
"Its just that I've noticed you've been on edge lately and I just thought that taking a break between us might hel.."   
  
"So you thought that this would help?!" Ethan interrupted.  
  
He stopped and took a step towards Danny. As soon as he caught another guys scent on him he looked like he could kill anything that got near him.   
  
"There's someone else, isn't there?" Ethan said, trying his best not to shift right here in front of everybody.   
  
Only the people that had nothing better to do and found this situation interesting were staring at them, including Stiles.   
  
"Wha.. No of course not" Danny said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Stiles didn't need werewolf hearing to be able to tell that he was lying.   
  
"I know you're lying Danny" Ethan said bitterly.   
  
Danny sighed, he was sure if he told Ethan that there was someone else he would be beyond pissed so he came up with the idea to tell him that they should take a break. Then he would tell him that he met someone new within that time, but now he was caught.   
  
"Alright yes there's someone else  
Ethan I met him about a week ago but we haven't done anything, I didn't want to cheat on you that's why I told you we should take a break" Danny said with a sad look on his face.   
  
About five seconds later the warning bell rang meaning that class was about to start. Everyone that was watching left as soon as it rang. Ethan hadn't said anything yet which was worrying Danny.   
  
"I better get to class" Danny said with a sad smile on his face and then left.   
  
Soon there was no one left in the halls except him.. and Stiles. Ethan just stood there not even realizing that someone was watching him. He leaned on the lockers and slid down putting his head in his hands. Stiles didn't know what to do. He wants to try and help him but he's part of the alpha pack, the people that are trying to kill his friends.   
  
 _'Help a heart broken werewolf or get to class before I get late?'_   Stiles thought.  
  
He didn't even notice that he was walking towards Ethan.   
  
 _'Ah crap I'm probably gonna regret this later'_ Stiles thought.  
  
When he got to Ethan he wasn't sure of what to do but apparently his subconscious did and he found himself kneeling on his right knee.  
  
"Hey are you ok man?" Stiles said uncertain of his actions.   
  
Ethan looked up and saw Stiles in front of him, he narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What do you want" Ethan said annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
"Whoa look I saw what happened between you and Danny.. And I just thought that you might want talk about it?" Stiles said.  
  
Ethan gave him a questioningly look then he nodded.  
  
"I.. I just don't know why he would choose someone else, someone that he just met. I thought we had something.. something special." Ethan said with the saddest look Stiles had ever seen on the alpha.   
  
"Maybe he just wanted something different?" Stiles said unsure of what exactly to say.  
  
Ethan didn't say anything he just sat there, sadness still showing on his face.  
  
"Come on man there's plenty of people out there that are gonna want you, I mean look at you who wouldn't?!" Stiles said not realizing what he said until he saw Ethan smirk.   
  
"Wait that's not what I meant!" Stiles yelled out causing Ethan to chuckle.   
  
"Really so what _did_ you mean?" Ethan said still smirking.  
  
"You know what I meant" Stiles said with a small smile on his face and punching Ethan playfully.   
  
Both of them were smiling at each other until they heard the bell ring meaning that class started. Stiles groaned knowing that he was late for class, they both stood up.  
  
"Alright man we gotta get to class" Stiles said knowing that they both had the same class together.   
  
"Aww come on we're already late why don't we just stay and talk more?" Ethan said smirking.   
  
"I don't think so, you might not care about getting in trouble but _I_ do" Stiles said.   
  
Ethan didn't say anything and just nodded as he smiled. They soon got to class and walked in together.   
  
"Ah Stiles, Ethan how nice of you to join us and I need to inform you that this is a warning that next time if either of you are late, you'll get detention" Ms. Blake said.   
  
They didn't say anything and just went to their desks. Not noticing the looks Scott and Aiden were giving them until they sat down.   
  
"Dude what were you doing with Ethan?!" Scott whispered showing that he wasn't so happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Not much going on in this one but its necessary for what I have in mind for this story. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter!! They are highly appreciated!

~Chapter 2~

During class Stiles noticed that Aiden didn't seem to approve of him and Ethan talking either. Ethan hadn't said anything to his brother and just ignored him, not in the mood to be lectured by his brother. Scott kept glaring at both the alpha twins whenever one of them would turn and look at Stiles. Even though Stiles didn't really like this class much he didn't want it to end because lunch was next and he knew that he would have to tell Scott what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class Stiles made sure to wait until both twins were out before he got up with his stuff. Scott right next him waiting impatiently. As soon as they walked out of class, Scott dragged him to the locker room. 

"Ok now tell me what you were doing with Ethan?! Did he hurt you!? I swear if he hurt you I'm gonna.." 

"Scott calm down, he didn't hurt me" Stiles interrupted.

"Then what were you two doing?!" Scott asked.

"Ok well before class started Danny told him that they should take a break from their relationship and Ethan being Ethan wasn't too happy about it. Then Ethan caught some other guy's scent on him and asked if there was someone else, Danny said no but even I could tell that he was lying. Ethan knew he was lying and told him that he knew he was lying so Danny admitted that there was someone else but that he didn't want to cheat on him so he tried to break up with him in a not very good way even though I don't really think there is a good way but still. The warning bell rang and everybody left, Danny said that he had to get to class and Ethan just stood there not saying anything." Stiles babbled on.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain what you were doing with him" Scott said irritated.

"Alright well after Danny left Ethan looked really sad so I.. kinda comforted him for a bit" Stiles said biting his lip.

"Stiles he's an alpha, if you haven't noticed that they're trying to kill us!"

"I know I just don't know why I did it I didn't realize I was walking towards him till I was 2 steps away" Stiles sighed sadly knowing Scott was mad at him. Which Scott seamed to notice and changed his expression then sighing too. 

"Stiles look I'm not mad, I'm just.. I was worried that he hurt you" 

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of a werewolf on my own" Stiles said puffing out his chest trying to act strong.

"Ha yeah right" Scott said pushing Stiles. 

"Stiles" 

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you talking to him or even be near him, I don't want you getting hurt. Remember who he is, he's part of the alpha pack. He's not safe" Scott said as seriously as he could looking directly at Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I guess I just kinda forgot." Stiles sighed.

"Come on let's go get lunch I'm starving!" Stiles said as with a grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class Ethan walked to his locker with Aiden asking him what happened.

"Nothing happened!" 

"Really so you're telling me nothing happened but yet you both walked into class late together!? You know we can't attack them without Deucalion's orders!" 

"I didn't attack him" Ethan said frustrated.

"Then what happened." Aiden said calmly. 

"Before class started, Danny broke up with me and Stiles was just watching the whole thing." Ethan said leaving out the part where Stiles comforted him. 

Aiden sighed then nodded.

"So Danny broke up with you? Why?" Aiden asked.

"He tried lying to me by telling me that he thought that we needed a break because he said that I've been on edge lately. I told him I knew he was lying and he admitted that there was someone else." Ethan said with a sad face.

Aiden of course noticed that Ethan was sad about it. 

"What so he realized that he wanted a real man?" Aiden said jokingly with a smirk.

"Shut up" Ethan said with a smile coming onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so how is it? I don't know when I will update again but I will when I can! And again please comment and tell me how I'm doing or what I could do better:)

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it so far? This is my first story so I'm hoping its good, I'll try to update when I can but please comment and tell me how I'm doing or what I could do better:)
> 
> P.S  
> If you're a Sterek fan like me then go and vote for Sterek in the Ultimate Slash Madness Tournament!! It's the final round and it's Sterek Vs. Destiel!! Sterek is behind but really close! Sterek won last year and I know it can win again!! Come on Sterek fans we gotta show the other ships that Sterek is the best! You can vote once every hour so yea.. I love Sterek! It's my OTP and I might make a sterek fic too! But I also like Stethan:) Anyways please go vote! Voting ends on the 17th of August?


End file.
